Prince of Solaris
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: in the Kingdom of Solaris, A Prince will be next in line. But this prince is not what they seem, for he in fact a she!, Princess Blaze playing the role of a prince so her uncle Lord Dominus can't take over the kingdom and abuse the Sol Emeralds. How long can she keep her secret? Or will falling in love lead to Dominus discovering her true identity? loosely based off Princess Knight


**Greetings... I was inspired by Osamu Tezuka's Princess Knight. The anime it self was good but some plot point weren't executed ...**

 **So in other words this fanfic is loosely based on the series...**

* * *

In the far Kingdom of Solaris a King waited outside of the chambers of his Queen. Queen Serra had gone into labor and was in the process of giving birth to the new heir.

That would be the happiest day of their lives ... But there was quiet a problem.

King flare would pace in front of the door waiting for one of the nurses to come out and tell him the news.

" Oh My dearest brother" a voice called making the king turn. Unlike the king who was a Dark purple furred cat with pale green eyes, a half cat and half tiger stepped out into the shadows. He was dark navy blue and his stripes were a dark purple color and he had grey eyes.

"Dominus" the king spoke his brothers name. the half tiger grinned as she steped forward.

" Tell me Flare" Dominus spoke " how is the Queen? any news on the child?" he asked, then he gave a sinful grin " for you know what would happen if all of Solaris learn that their King had a Princess!"

King Flare growled at his brother comment, he clenched his fist , Dominus smirked " you would have to hand your kingdom to me" the half tiger taunted " for you know Solaris forbids females to.."

" I know!" Flare snapped " I know the law, but I promise you brother my queen will deliver me a son!"

" We'll see about that" the half tiger remarked. Suddenly a cry could be heard from inside of the queen's chambers. The two felines ears perked, the child has been born!

One of the maids a white rabbit peeked her head out " your majesty" she bowed " come see your..." she notice Dominus, the half tiger was grinning expecting her to say what he wanted to hear.

The rabbit insted turn to the king " your wife" she made a quick cover up " The Queen requested your presence before any one else can see the baby"

Dominus snarled and turned away, he won't give up he'll know the identity of his brother child.

" F..Father" a small voice spoke, tugging on his cape a young cat with dark purple stripes and bright blue eyes looked up at his father. the child appeared to be 7 years old. the half tiger kneeled before his son.

" Don't worry Scelus" he said " the kingdom will be ours... I know my brother will not have a son"

Scelus innocent expression slowly turned to greed as he like his father wanted the kingdome.

/ / / / /

Inside the chamber a white cat with her fur tied in a long pony tail, her white tail was tipped with purple as she had bright golden eyes like the sun. in her arms she held a small bundle, a kitten with lavender fur.

" My love" Flare approached her " tell me our child is...?" he dreaded the news. Queen Serrs sighed.

" I'm sorry my king" she said " our child... She's a girl"

The king understood, it couldn't be helped but deep down he was blessed with a child no matter what.

"May I hold our child? " he asked, Serra nodded and handed their tiny daughter over to him, Flare took his daughter in his arms, she was indeed beautiful, the little princess opened her eyes to reveal bright golden ones like her mother's. The king smiled down on his daughter.

" Ah so touching" a voice called interrupting them. it was Dominus with Scelus following behind " so my brother the child?" he asked " May I have a chance to hold the royal baby?"

As Flare was trying to find away to stop his brother, the little princess notice the half tiger coming closer the way he reached out frighten her so the baby started to scream catching their attention.

" Oh Dominus " the elderly nurse called, she was a red lioness " can't you give them time to be with the young one ,now out out!" she shooed him and long with Scelus out of the room. she slammed the door in their faces.

Outside Dominus pressed his ear against the door but a knight caught him.

" Lord Dominus" he spoke, he was a white rabbit with a brown patch of fur over his left eye " I believe you were told to leave the king and queen alone!"

Dominus snarled at the rabbit and walked away with his son following behind. The rabbit took his post outside of the chambers guarding from intruders. The half tiger now couldn't find out the gender of the king's child.

...

Inside the chambers the kings and Queen looked worried, what they going to do? Flare had no choice but to hand his kingdom over to his brother.

" We'll tell the kingdom that our daughter is a boy" Serra spoke " i know it's wrong but it's the only way " she looked at the child in her husband's arms.

" Very well" he agreed " we'll raise her to act like a prince" he touched his daughter cheek " The Sol emerald can't fall into the wrong hands..."

and so The king and Queen announced to the kingdome that their **son** Prince Blaze will be next in line to rule Solaris.

* * *

 **So yeah... This is going to be sort fanfic... Hope you enjoy it...**


End file.
